dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lauto Saga (The Forgotten)
(Please note that many people are killed in this story, often times in horrifying, or graphic ways. If you can't handle that, then please do not read The Forgotten. Also, the 3rd and 4th sagas deal with heavily mature themes; these will be redacted for posts on this site. However, I can not guarantee that the story will be "whole" without them. In addition, due to the nature of reality, some people swear, and some of my characters do as well. I will censor the words, but be warned, they can still be easily figured out. If you have any questions, please leave a post on my talk page, or the talk page of The Forgotten. Thanks!) The Lauto Saga is the second saga in the series Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. It takes place after the Prince Vegeta Saga and before the Planet Earth Saga. It chronicles the aftermath of Planet Vegeta's destruction, and the survival of the Saiyan Ledas during his crash landing on Planet Cooler 92. Characters For a complete list of characters in the Lauto Saga, please visit the list in that section on the Character List (The Forgotten) page. Theme Song(s) The themes songs for the Lauto Saga are After The Fall and (upon introduction of Lauto) The Soul That Must Awaken, both produced by Two Steps From Hell. Overview After the destruction of planet Vegeta, Ledas crash lands on Planet Cooler 92 and is thought dead. But, it is here where his story truly begins. Alone and broken, both physically, and mentally, Ledas must somehow find a way to get stronger… and defeat the minions of PC92. Even more dangerous, is the power struggle between the outpost’s captain and Cooler’s appointed governor, both of whom have unimaginable power. It is up to Ledas to stop their insanity before it consumes him, and the entire planet. Complete Dialogue I apologize for how this will be formatted; when I first wrote this, it was intended only for my use as an aid for when I drew the manga. But I feel it is useful enough to be posted here. Mature subject matter has been partially censored. Graphic subject matter has not. If you disagree, please send me a message. And yes, this will be very long. But I hope all of you can appreciate the (hopefully good) story and writing. NOTE: BOLDED ORANGE TEXT WITHIN CHAPTERS IS DIALOGUE/PLOT THAT HAS BEEN CHANGED, OR EDITTED FROM THE ORIGINAL VERSION. USUALLY, THIS IS BECAUSE IT IS OFFENSIVE MATERIAL, THAT I DON'T EVEN WANT TO POST HERE CENSORED; THIS WILL BE INFREQUENT, AND I HOPE THAT IT DOES NOT DISRUPT THE GOINGS ALONG OF THE STORY. 'Lyin' And Laughin Planet Cooler. 92 Technician 1: We have some type of object incoming, matching the standard space pod classification. Can anyone confirm? Planet Cooler. 92 Technician 2: Roger, it’s definitely a pod. Planet Cooler. 92 Technician 3: Strange, we don’t have any due for return today. Planet Cooler. 92 Technician 1: Look, there is now clear visual. The verification number is definitely not one of ours. I’m pinging the pod for a response. >PRESSES A BUTTON, WAITS; NOTHING HAPPENS> Planet Cooler. 92 Technician 2: No response… Planet Cooler. 92 Technician 3: What should we do? Planet Cooler. 92 Technician 1: I’ll contact the Captain. Captain Banas, we have an unknown pod approaching base, no responses received…please advise. Payar: Say again, soldier? The captain’s out, this is Payar. Go ahead, and I’ll see if I can help. Planet Cooler. 92 Technician 1: Sir, we have a space pod incoming. It’s not one of ours, so we tried pinging it for response, but got none. We need someone to check it out, when it lands. Payar: Where’s it headed to? Planet Cooler. 92 Technician 1: It is projected to land in the southern quadrant. A visible smoke trail should lead you to it. Payar: Send first platoon to my location. We’ll investigate. Planet Cooler. 92 Technician 1: Affirmative sir. They are on their way. And, sir…should I inform the governor? Payar: No, soldier. I will handle this, and tell Guva when I’ve finished with the pod. Soldier 1: It hasn’t opened yet. Soldier 3: Maybe they’re dead? Soldier 4: Or a new recruit, too scared to come out. Payar: Get back! There’s a faint reading coming from inside, so whoever it is, they’re not dead. Soldier 2: Ah, he is dead! Soldier 1: No, only unconscious. Payar: Well, this is interesting. It’s a Saiyan child. Meloon: I though Frieza killed them all. Payar: Yes… perhaps, he was fleeing the scene? But that was a long time ago… over a year, I think. Why did he just get here now? Meloon: Maybe he got lost? Payar: Imagine the reward we will get for delivering such a prize to Lord Cooler! Payar: We go straight to the Captain with this, not Guva. Two of you, grab the kid. We’re taking him back to base. <2 SOLDIERS CARRY LEDAS BACK TO CAMP WITH THE REST OF THE GROUP; LEDAS WAKES UP> Soldier 1: Uh sir, he‘s waking up. Payar: This one has some fight in him. Look at his power level. I’ve never seen a Saiyan with one so high. Meloon: He is still much weaker than us. Aprido: Come back here you runt! Payar: You are not to kill him. Meloon: He he, Payar ya think he could? Payar: Give it up, Saiyan! We don’t want to kill you! Ledas: I am a super elite! You don’t know who you’re dealing with. Meloon: That don’t mean s**t out here. Payar: Even the best of you Saiyans are nothing compared to us. We don’t want to kill you… Meloon: …yet…. Payar: I am losing patience. Ledas: No! Meloon: Ha ha ha! That all you got? Meloon: This better be worth it. Payar: It could get us off this rock. That’s worth it to me. Ledas: What happened? Where am I? Payar: I knocked you out. Ledas: You coward. Payar: Save it. Ledas: At least tell me where I am! Payar: Planet Cooler 92, on the single factory-outpost. And it’s a s**t hole. Banas: So tell me, Saiyan… what the hell are you doing on my planet? Ledas: I don’t know. This wasn’t where I was going! Banas: Still, you landed here, and that’s all that matters now. But entertain me… where was it that you were headed? Ledas: That’s none of your business!!! Banas: Talk, or die. I don’t have time to play games with you all day. Ledas: I w-was headed to a planet. I don’t remember the name… me and Vegeta were gonna clear it out. If you just let me go.. Banas: Vegeta? That name sounds familiar, who is it? Lieme: It’s the name of the Saiyan king, and his son. Banas: You liar. Now, tell me where you were really going. Ledas: I did! Me and Vegeta were going to conquer a planet for lord Frieza. Banas: You must think I’m stupid. Frieza destroyed your home planet and killed all of the other Saiyans over a year ago. Ledas: What? No!!! You’re lying!! Banas: He he he, looks like the kid didn’t know what happened. How long have you been out of touch? Ledas: I ALREADY TOLD YOU! Banas: Come now, why would I lie about something like that? It’s true. But judging by your reaction, I would guess you didn’t know. Ledas: No, I didn’t know… Payar: But don’t worry, you’re safe with us. After all, we’re all soldiers under Cooler, Frieza’s brother. And I don’t think he’ll try to kill you, like Frieza did. Meloon: Wewll den, can I? Ledas: Just let me go… Payar: Yeah, right. And let such you get away when we were just getting to know each other? You killed a lot of my men, you know. Somehow, I will make you pay for that. Ledas: I promise I won’t tell anyone… Lieme: Never trust a monkey. Banas: Payar and Meloon tell me that your power level is high, for being a Saiyan. Banas: We’ve already gone through this lesson. You answer me, or you die. Ledas: I don’t know… Banas: We’ll get a reading later then, to see how dangerous you are. For now, we need to figure out some kind of plan, to keep this quiet, and out of the ears of Guva… 'To Cooler, With Love' Payar: No, I told him not to say anything. I think we still have time. Lieme: I do not think this will be something that you can hide for much longer, Captain. If you want to move, you need to do it now. Banas: Very well. Payar, Meloon, take this Saiyan to my quarters. Guva won’t be able to get in there, even if he does suspect us. We will keep the child there until I fig- Guva: Captain Banas. Conspiring, are we? Banas: Governor… you’re here early. I didn’t even put out the tea yet- Guva: Spare me the theatrics, captain. Guva: Who is this? Banas: He’s just one of our grunts. Guva: We have no Saiyans on this installation, Captain. And, if I may be so bold, I would say he was the one who recently crash landed in the southern quadrant. Banas: That is a bold accusation. Guva: Bold? Perhaps. Incorrect? I think not. Hand him over. Banas: Guva: Believe it or not, I am still much stronger than you, Banas. Just like always. Banas: I hope you are not implying you wish to kill me? That would set such a bad example. Guva: Payar, give me the child. Payar: Yeah, take him. Lieme: All of us together could take him. Banas: Now is not the time, Lieme. Banas: Until next time, governor. Don’t worry boys, we’ll get the last laugh out of this. I’m sure we will. Cooler Soldier 1: My lord, we have an incoming transmission from Planet Cooler 92. Cooler: Very well. Cooler: What is it, governor. Guva: Yes, my lord. We recently had an intruder land at our base. Cooler: Guva: This intruder was a Saiyan. He killed several of our men, and his power level is quite high. Cooler: Now why, governor, would you go out of your way to call me up over such a pedestrian tale? Guva: It was only a child, milord. Cooler: Ah. Just a child… that nearly managed to topple your little regime? And it benefits you to tell me this, how? Guva: No sir, we were able to contain him, quite fast actually. But we thought since Lord Frieza’s destruction of the Saiyan planet so long ago, this could be one of the last… so we kept him alive… Cooler: Even my dear brother couldn’t get rid of all the rats. It’s just like him to be careless with that. No, even he has several onboard his ship, right now. Guva: Oh… well, since this one looks like he could have a lot of potential… maybe you would like to take him, milord? Cooler: You wish to give me a gift. Guva: Yes… sir. Cooler: You know, governor, I remember 92. And I must say… I am surprised. Guva: Sir? Cooler: Planet 92, is a rather easy one to manage. Quite different from the trials it took to get a governor there, but an easy rule nonetheless. The local species are weak, but they are also useful workers. I assumed that you would like that. But, perhaps, you would prefer more excitement? More adrenaline? Tell me, governor, was I wrong in putting you in charge of that planet? Guva: N-no, sir. Of course not. Cooler: Planet Vegeta was in Frieza’s quadrant. They are his mess, his fear. I do not care about his drama, governor. Such things are beneath me, and should be beneath you. Though I must say, if only a child was able to kill so many of your soldiers, he will be an interesting, if not impressive project, should you decide to keep him. Guva: Yes, my lord. Cooler: Perhaps, with enough guidance, he could outmatch you one day. Guva: Yes, of course, lord Cooler. Cooler: Oh, one more thing, Mr. Guva. If I wanted to reassign you, I would have done it by now. Good day, governor. Guva: The f**k am I supposed to do?!?!?! Banas: Backfired, did it? Guva: Brilliant deduction, s**thead. Guva: Br-bring in the child. Banas: Why? Guva: That wordy little bastard gave me an idea. Go on, bring him in! Guva: Good news, Saiyan. I will spare your life. Banas: Now that you’re safe, I think we should- Guva: You will be part of Banas’ team. Banas What? Guva: That’s right, YOU will train him. It will be your job to make him into a competent soldier. Banas: We did not discuss this. Guva: “We” don’t have to. I am in charge here. Banas: Don’t count on it being as easy as before, kid. Guva: Now, Saiyan, let‘s talk for a moment. Ledas: Sir? Guva: You know the man who just left… Banas? My captain? Ledas: Yeah… Guva: I get the feeling you don’t like him. Ledas: I don’t know him… Guva: You don’t need to lie to me. As it so happens, I don’t like him either. So, I ask again; do you like my captain? Ledas: No. Guva: That’s more like it. Now, let us discuss what I want to do to him. Ledas: But he’s right outside, he could hear you! Guva: Then, let us whisper now, together, you and I. Ledas: Do you want me to kill him? Guva: Train under him, learn all he knows. And then, when the opportunity presents itself, dispose of the bastard. Ledas: But… what’s in it for me? Guva: How about I don’t kill you. Ledas: Guva: Is that not enough for you? How would some information about your fellow Saiyans do, then? Ledas: There are other Saiyans alive? Who? When can we see them? Guva: Guva: Until next time, then. Banas: Payar, we’re going. Payar: Where to, captain? Banas: I haven’t the faintest idea. 'Wind Swept' Payar: Yeah, you should’ve seen the look on their faces… ha ha ha! Meloon: You let ‘em keep their faces? I tell ya, I wouldn’t have done that. Payar: That’s the difference between you and me, Meloon. I keep people around to witness what I do to them. You just kill them all, before anyone can see what happened. Banas: Stop, this is it. Meloon: This is what? Banas: I want you to show me your full power. Ledas: I can’t… Banas: That is no matter. I have other ways to force my will. Banas: Meloon? Meloon: Yeah, boss? Banas: Make him bleed. Meloon: No probl’m. Meloon: Aw, come back. I ain’t gonna hurt ya! Heh heh heh!!! Come on, kid. Ya aren’t even tryin’! Banas: You know, kid, it must have been hard to deal with the thought that all you care about, they are all dead. It’s only you left… all alone, with your betters. Ledas: Shut up!!! Banas: Your parents, your friends, all gone. Ledas: SHUT UP!!!!! Meloon: Heh, that tickles. Meloon: Ha ha ha! Lieme: 15,000, captain. Banas: That’s high, for a Saiyan, and a child at that. But still, I wonder why he is putting up so much of a fight with Meloon… Meloon: You can’t beat me, you’re just a stupid monkey! Ledas: Ahhhhhh!!!!! Lieme: Meloon! You’re going to kill him. Meloon: So? Lieme: Do you remember nothing?! We are to keep him alive! Meloon: Uh, I knew that. Lieme: Cap’n, he’s going to die, if we don’t do anything soon. He has massive internal bleeding. Banas: Idiot, Meloon! Payar, you have a kit on you? Payar: Yeah, I’ll save him… this time. Banas: Fix him up, and let me know when you’re done. I’m going to go check something out. HIS SCOUTER IS SHOWING STRANGE CHARACTERS, AFTER A WHILE, BANAS LANDS> Banas: So, what are you doing here? As you can see, I already eliminated this planet. There’s no real purpose for you to be here… unless you’re following me. Alien 1: Don’t tell me we’re in the presence of the illustrious Captain Banas? Banas: You from 96? You smell like it. Alien 3: Aha ha ha. Classy as every, Captain. Banas: Yeah, you’re from 96. So why‘d you follow me? Alien 1: It was foolish to return here, Banas. Banas: You’ve a lot to learn. And you’re lucky I’m in a good mood. Because I want you to go and tell your captain what I‘ve done. Tell him that 92 will' always beat you guys at 96 any day, any place. Payar: What was that all about? Banas: Sometimes, I just get the urge to shake the beehive, to see if the bees will actually come out to sting me. Lieme: So did they? Banas: Heh, we’ll see. '''First Glimpse Guva: There are consequences for everything you do, Captain. Banas: You went too far this time. The kid will only slow us down. Guva: Perhaps. But let this be a lesson. Banas: A lesson? Guva: Yes, Captain, you always seem to learn best from inconvenience. Guva: You see Banas, Lord Cooler wants us to train the Saiyan. And I will follow his orders, so if you’ve got a problem with that, then you can take it up him yourself. Banas: Hmph… you’re smarter than you look. Guva: Just wait ‘til you get to know me. Banas: But about your other new idea… I would like to hear your inspiration for such an event. Guva: These native species are like animals. So unskilled and uncivilized, and I must confess boredom. Banas: I put them up against the lower class grunts then. They could use some fun. Guva: Yes, I agree, we need the morale boost. A content army is not likely to rebel. Banas: Ha! You should go out and fight them. Guva: They‘re not worth my time. Banas: Mmmhmm. Always the same elitist crap with you. Payar: No funny business kid. Normally Lieme does this, but the captain thought it would be better for you to try. Ledas: But what am I doing? Payar: I can’t do the energy binds. Ledas: You can’t use energy? Payar: Shut up. Look, see those down there? Use your energy to bind their hands and legs together, we’re going to bring them back to command, without incident. Do it, or you get beaten again. Payar: Good, good. Come on, pick it up FASTER, CARRYING THE DEAD ONE ALONG WITH THEM> Guva: Ah, Good job, you two. We are in for an interesting night. A very interesting night. Guva: Let us begin!! Guva: See, captain, isn’t this entertaining? Payar: Yes, it is amazing. Guva: Round two!!! Banas: What does everyone think of putting our new acquisition into the mix? Guva: Yes. Banas: Payar, take our little Saiyan down there. Ledas: But, I don’t wanna g- Payar: And don’t think about running off! You know what’ll happen to you, if you do. Aprido: So Saiyan, you’re in our group? Ledas: Yeah. Aprido: Don’t get in my way, I don’t want someone so weak stoppin’ my fun. Ledas: Yeah, right. Guva: Round three!!! Aprido: Aren’t you gonna attack? Come on, they’re running right at us! Aprido: He thinks he better than me? Well just wait, that little ape won't see what I have in store! Ledas: I wonder what would Vegeta do? Vegeta wouldn’t be so weak. He wouldn’t be so weak!!! Guva: So captain, you think this Saiyan is going to slow you down, huh? Banas: 'Among The Giants' Banas: Lieme, Payar, begin your rounds, I’ll work with the kid and Meloon today. Lieme: Boss. Banas: Now Saiyan, I know you’re stronger than you let on. But my team, the Plantains is a legendary force, feared by all. I will not let you bring down our reputation so fast. Meloon! Meloon: Yeah? Banas: Show this kid what’s expected of a member of my team. Oh, and don’t try to kill him this time. Ledas: Vegeta wouldn’t run from this guy… he would laugh at him! And then beat him! Heh he heh. Meloon: What’s so funny?! Ledas: Aha ha ha!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Meloon: Why, you lit- Lieme: Hey, Payar. Check it out. Lieme: It’s amazing. Look, Meloon is obviously the stronger one, yet he’s losing. The child is playing on Meloon’s weaknesses, and he’s winning now, when he shouldn’t be. Payar: How do you know? Lieme: That’s what I would do. Banas: Thank you, Meloon, for single handedly destroying my reputation for me. His power level didn’t even go above 24,000. You’re ten times as strong. So why is it you that’s on the ground? Hmmm? Meloon: Little brat confused me… Banas Lieme! Get over here! Banas: You and the kid. Lieme: Boss. Banas: Thank you, Lieme. As you can see, kid, we- Ledas: Why didya stop? I wasn’t done. Lieme: Layeeck: Now then, what do you do when the opponent is stronger than you? Ledas: I dunno… Layeeck: If you were a coward you would run, but we are Saiyans, we never retreat. Layeeck: Think! What is your opponent dependant on? Ledas: A scouter? Layeeck: Very good. That is the first thing that you should always go for. But what if they don’t need a scouter? Ledas: Then I have to use the power ball. Layeeck: It will drain your power to even use it. So it’s a gamble. But if you have to… Lieme: Oh, well this is going to be interesting. ''Big'' Mistake Ledas: Ha ha ha. You guys don’t know what I’m about to do, huh? Lieme: Boss, we have a situation here. Banas: Yeah, what is that thing? Lieme: It’s- Lieme:… an artificial moon. Banas: Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me… Banas: There’s not many people alive who could single-handedly take out my entire team… with such ease. I applaud you, Saiyan. Banas: Hey, Payar, you there? Payar: Hey, cap’n. Did ya get him? Banas: Not yet. You know how to get him back to normal? Payar: Naw, cap’n. Try Lieme, he‘ll prolly know... He knows everything… Banas: Lieme! You awake!? Lieme: Yeah, boss, I’m here. Banas: I need to know how to get him to go back to normal. Lieme: You have to cut off his tail. It won’t be easy though. Banas: Are you okay to fight? Can you help? Lieme: Sorry, boss. I can’t. Banas: Alright. Meloon won’t be of any use either. I’ll try to get to his tail, before he wakes up. Stay here, I’ll be back. Lieme: Heh, were else would I go, boss? Banas: C-c-c-ome on!!!! Roll over, you big ape! Banas: You even in there, Saiyan? Or are you just the beast inside? Ledas: Captain. Banas: All this destruction from such a little kid. What the hell was Guva thinking?! Guva: This Saiyan gave your team quite a shellacking, didn’t he? I’m lucky to have you as my captain, Banas. Were you not as strong and smart as you were, he would have probably destroyed half the outpost, before I could respond. Banas: Maybe, but the real question is, what do we do with him now? Do we kill him? Guva: No, I think he’s tamed now. I don’t think he’ll try the same trick twice. That form’s main power, after all, is it‘s unexpectedness. And now that that’s no longer a problem, the form itself is no longer a problem. Banas: Look at him sleeping. So peaceful. Well, enjoy your rest while you can, kid. Your gonna need it. 'A Mess Of Politics' Layeeck: What else is the power ball good for? Ledas: It can re-grow my tail, but- Layeeck: But what? Ledas: Power balls are hard to make. Layeeck: You have to practice the technique. Whenever you have a free moment… try and make one. Ledas: But what happens if I transform… I’d have to cut off my tail again. Layeeck: If you feel you are about to transform, just destroy the power ball. No, our tail is your identity; without it, you won’t be nearly as strong. Without it, you are no longer a Saiyan. Ledas: But you cut off my tail… Layeeck: Circumstances dictate responses. Ledas: I don’t know what you’re talking about… Ledas: Can’t let the others see… Payar: Come on, Saiyan, we’re going. Ledas: Going where? Banas: We’ve got trouble. Lieme: What is it, boss? Banas: Ah, the bees. I was wondering when they would show up. Planet Cooler 96 Captain: Captain Banas. It’s been a while. Banas: What are you doing here? This is our mission. Planet Cooler 96 Captain: Go home boys, you couldn’t handle this anyways. Meloon: Ha! Lieme: Hmph. Banas: Really? I wonder if you can back up your words, Captain. Planet Cooler 96 Captain: You know, I don’t take kindly to someone who kills my men. Especially when it’s fellow captain. Banas: I’m surprised you care so much over such trash. Planet Cooler 96 Captain: What do you propose. Banas: You know what I want. Planet Cooler 96 Captain: It’s not often I get to grind up some fresh meat. You’re on. But I want it one on one. Banas: Fine. Payar: Who goes first? Lieme: We test their strength with our weakest. Banas: That’s you, monkey. Planet Cooler 96 Captain: Got your pick? Ledas: Yeah, yeah. Banas: Think he’s got a chance? Payar: Who knows. All I care about is if it’s gonna be a good fight. Lieme: Shut up and watch. Planet Cooler 96 Captain: I hope that’s not the best you got! Banas: Damn it. Lieme, kill him. Banas: Never mind. Planet Cooler 95 Soldier 3: Coward. Ledas: I wasn’t done. He shouldn’t have turned his back on me! Banas: Ledas! You’ve used up your turn. Leave the rest of them for us. Banas: Lieme, take the next one. Banas: Meloon, Payar? Which one of you want to go? Planet Cooler 96 Captain: Enough with the petty fights. Captain, let’s go, you and I. Banas: Oh? So eager to die? Ledas: I can barely even see them. Lieme: Idiot. No one can see them. But we can sense them. Payar: That right there, that is a real fight. Don’t get to see many of those on our rock. Ledas: Why? Payar: The only other one who’s close to Banas‘ level, is Guva. And Guva doesn’t fight. Lieme: No, fool. This is his battle. Ledas: But they’re cheating! Meloon: Don’t disturb the captain’s fight. Payar: Seriously, he’ll kill you. Planet Cooler 96 Captain: Heh, captain. You’re a lot faster than you look. Banas: You know, I thought their sting would be more…meaningful, more memorable. To bad. Anyway, we should be leaving now, I think this planet’s unstable. Banas: Hello to you too. Guva: Banas, you- Banas: Yeah, ok. I’m sorry I blew up the planet, but I couldn’t avoid it. I can get Cooler a new one tomorrow… Guva: I’m not talking about the planet, Captain. You killed an entire LCPO operating team. Banas: Oh, that? Who cares? Guva: Lord Cooler cares. He specifically put in place rules to prevent his teams from killing each other. And here you are flaunting that around, like it was some kind of accomplishment. Banas: Well, I th- Guva: I don’t want to hear it. As of now, you are on indefinite suspension as Captain of Planet Cooler number 92. Until you return, Payar will assume the role of Captain. Come quietly, and I won’t bind you. But I will, if I have to. Banas: No, I’ll come quietly. This time. Guva: Now, did any of you kill a fellow soldier? Well, did you? Lieme: No, governor. It was all Captain Banas. Guva: Fine, then. Payar will be the captain until Banas matures. You will continue your duties as normal. I don’t want the regulars to sense any kind of panic. Be examples, mentors to them. Lieme, Meloon, and Payar: Yes, governor. I WILL ADD TO THE NEXT SECTIONS WHENEVER I GET TIME TO 'Mysterious Presence' 'Chosen' 'I Don't Know Anything!' 'New Tricks' 'Haunting Memory' 'Finding Aprido' 'That Makes Him The Guv'nor' 'Our Savior, Fight Evil' 'A Promise' 'Costly Preparations' 'Ascendancy' 'To Each, According To His ''Sins''' Trivia *This saga, timeline wise, takes place over the longest period of time in the series. *Cooler is the only previously established Dragon Ball Character in this saga *Ledas is the only character from the Prince Vegeta Saga present. *PC92's gravity is only 5 times that of Earth (half of Planet Vegeta). This may help explain some of the seemingly unexpected power level increases. Category:Templates